Blind love
by trurose
Summary: It’s the holidays before 7th year, James is head of heels for Lily, Lily still hates him. When the gang force to live with each other for the holidays what will happen? Read to find out!
1. breaking the news

**Title: blind love**

**Author: trurose**

**Summary:**

**It's the holidays before 7th year, James is head of heels for Lily, Lily still hates him. When the gang force to live with each other for the holidays what will happen? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own the plot and any of the unknowing characters. The rest belong to JK Rowling. (Sign)**

**Warning:**

**story contains swearing and maybe other things not sure yet.**

* * *

**Breaking the news**

* * *

It was another bright, peaceful summer morning at carol drive, children playing and laughing in the background, down at the park, birds chirping away and feeding there young. Well it was all peaceful until Julie told her youngest daughter some shocking news.

"I what!" Lily yelled.

"Lily dear please clam down." Said lily's mother Julie

"Clam down! CLAM DOWN! How can I clam down when you've just told me you have invited the one fucking person I hate the most in the world who happens to be totally madly in love with me and his cronies!"

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I can't believe this is happening, why-why me.

"Lily you are over reacting.' Replied Julie

"Mum! I am not over reacting! Do you know what you just did, inviting James fucking Potter and his cronies over?"

"Lily I do not give a dam what I just did, I am not leaving you allow while me and Petunia are away visiting your sick Grandmother."

"Why don't you just take me with you and Petunia to see Grandma?" Question Lily.

"Because you have to go back to school while were staying at your Grandma's and since your Grandma lives in Paris I have no way of getting you to the train station back here to England to catch your train to school." Stated Julie.

"So why can't I fly back on my own then?" Lily asked her Mother.

"Because I don't want you to fly back here on your own."

"My god Mum I'm 16 it's not that hard to fly back to London on my own I don't need you to hold my hand all the time Mum."

"Lily I don't care my decision is final, so you're just going to have to live with it."

"So you're leaving me here with four 16 year old guys."

"Pretty much." Julie answer back.

Oh my god I think my mum gone crazy; she'd never let me live with four 16 year old boys for 7 weeks.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my mother."

"Lily what are you going on about?"

"My mother would never let me live with, with four hormonal sex driven 16 year old boys for 7 weeks."

"Lily I am your mother, and I trust you enough to leave you here with four hormonal sex driven 16 year old boys, and besides they were a; staying at what's his name… oh James house's and his parents have gone away to so we thought it would be a good idea for them to come stay here with you and I think Mrs Potter was worried about leaving the boys in the house, I don't think she trusted them to look after the house." Julie replied.

"Anyway Lily you have to amite their quite good looking."

"Mum that's just… just sick." Lily replied in disgusted.

"Lily come on you no it and I no it so it's no used pretending."

"Even if I amite that their good looking I don't want to have this conversation with you. It's just wrong."

"What ever Lily." Her mum replied in patiently.

An awkward silent fell between mother and daughter, as a socked Lily stood gasping at her mother. (Well it felt awkward for Lily)

"Lily please………" But what Julie was going to say next got interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

They stood frozen to the place they were standing, not expecting to be interrupted. The doorbell then rang again as they had stood frozen to the stop for about 1 minute.

Slowly, ever so slowly Lily walked towards the door and open it, and sure enough stood the four hormonal sex driven 16 year old boys that they had just been talking about.

"Hello." Said a smirking James

**

* * *

**

**Author note:**

**Hi! I want all reviews, I don't care if you don't like this story, review and tell me what you didn't like about it and I'll try not to do it again in the next chapters and if you like it review.**

**Trurose **


	2. tensions run high

**Title: **

**Blind love.**

**Author: **

**trurose.**

**Summary: **

**It's the holidays before 7th year, James is head of heels for Lily, Lily still hates him. When the gang force to live with each other for the holidays what will happen? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I own the plot and any of the unknowing characters. The rest belong to JK Rowling. (Sign)**

**WARNING:**

**Story contains SWEARING and sexual stuff.**

* * *

Chapter: Tensions run high

* * *

_Recap: Slowly, ever so slowly Lily walked towards the door and opens it, and sure enough stood the four hormonal sex driven 16 year old boys that they had just been talking about._

_"Hello." Said a smirking James._

* * *

"Evans it so nice of you to finally open the door, so if you don't mind moving, so we can…

"Well I do mind Black, so go back to the hell hole that you come from you fucking bastards." I yelled while I slammed the door shut on their faces.

"Wow such a pleasant girl.' said a very sarcastic Remus as he stared at the door, well Sirius was saying that he didn't want to go back to the hell hole he came from because his parents and fucking little brother lived there and they made it the hell hole, while James started to walk towards the door, stretching out his arm as we went. All of a sudden, a wailing Sirius came running towards the door and James. Sirius had smashed into James, which caused James to smash into the door, making the door swing open while banging into the wall behind it and making a hole in the wall.

While this had all been happening Julie had been thinking why Dumbledore

had asked her to take in four 16 year old boys while their parents went away. At first Julie had said no, why did she have to look after four 16 year olds after all they were of aged to be left at home on there own, and also Petunia and her were going away to visit her sick mother, which would mean leaving lily here with the fours boys, which she was not going to do. She had told Dumbledore of her concern, but he had told her there was no need to worry for lily hated the boys with a passion and also so there was a plan. But while Julie was thinking of the plan a loud bang had disturbed her thoughts.

Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that, slamming the door in there faces, I just got so angry seeing Potter standing there smirking away as if this was the best day of his life, Well of cause it is the guys totally in love with you. Might as well leave them there I'm sure they know how to open a door, but if they don't that would be so cool because then they can just stay out there forever well in till Hogwarts or in least Mum opens the door and lets then in and I'll be able to make fun of them for not knowing how to open a door. Thought Lily grinning away.

Lily had just turned round and was starting to walk back to the lounge where her mother was to finish the conversation they were having until they were rudely interrupted, when a loud bang stopped her in mid-foot.

"Lily!" cried an overly happy Sirius, while he rushed up to lily to give her a big bone crushing hug.

"Sir… Sirius you're squashing me."

"Sorry Lily didn't mean to squash you." Said Sirius sheepishly.

Looking over Sirius shoulder to see saw Remus and Peter (die you bastard die!) now coming into the house. Wondering where Potter was she looked round the entrance hall looking for Potter.

Look at Potter just lying there on the floor looking like a pathetic lose that he is. God this is all his fault! If he had never been born then none of this would be happening, he wouldn't be here lying in the entrance way of my house and he wouldn't of made all my 6 years at hogwarts a living hell. Lily thought to her self before addressing Potter.

"Potter why are you lying on the floor." Said an angry Lily.

Why was she getting angry I didn't do anything, I didn't try to kiss her, ask her out or pull any prank on her, so why was she getting angry? She looks hot when she angry!

"Potter!" Screamed Lily.

"What!" James said as he come out of his little confusing train of thought of why Lily was getting so mad.

"I ask you why you are lying on the floor!"

"I am lying on the floor Lily dear because padfoot got all excited while I was opening the door and came running at me and the door and then the door open and then I fell over, so that's how I ended on the floor. Any other questions honey." Asked a smirking James.

"I'm not your Lily dear or your honey so stop calling me that. Screamed an angry Lily.

"Lily that's no way to speak to our guest." Said Julie Evans looking angrily at her daughter, Lily.

"There not our guest." Mumble a very grumpy looking Lily.

"What was that lily dear." Asked Julie.

"Nothing." Replied Lily.

"Your still here." Sirius said surprised to fine Lily's mother still here.

"Yes I am, but not much longer, Petunia and I will be leaving in about 15 minutes." Julie said while turning around and walking up the stairs to get Petunia and her luggage.

Once Julie went upstairs an awkward silences settled between the five teens, only to be broken by Remus trying to start some sort of conversation.

"So, um what did you for the first week of the holidays Lily?"

"Nothing much, just sat on my ass all day and watch TV. What did you do?"

"Stayed at James."

"Oh, that's nice."

" Hey Lily what's a TV." Sirius asked.

" It's kinda like a box that play movies and programmes". Replied Lily.

" Why are you five still standing in the entrance hall? Lily where are your manners?" Julie asked.

But before anything other could be said Petunia had came out of her bedroom and was walking towards the front door, when she stopped and saw Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

" Freaks" said Petunia as she shoved passed her mother while carrying her luggage to the car.

" Shut up Petunia." Lily yelled at her sister.

"Make me bitch." Screamed Petunia back.

Lily was about to answer back when her mother said that was enough and that she was sick of tried of Petunia and yelling and swearing at each other.

She had had enough so she threaten them both saying she would but soap in their mouth if they didn't shut up. While she walked out the door towards the car while also slamming the door shut.

"So." Said James after 5 minutes of silence. "When we going to start planning the party?"

"Arah." screamed Lily while she started to chase James round the house while she scream what she was going to do to him when she got hold of him and it was not good.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? REVIEW!**

**THANKS TO ALL the people who reviewed and gave me same ideas, hope to spelling and everything is correct.**

**Next chapter: PARTY so what do you want to happen in the party and I'll put it in I need some ideas so review them.**

**trurose**


End file.
